


Project Scorpion: The Golden Days

by amysticsublimecollection



Series: Project Scorpion [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amysticsublimecollection/pseuds/amysticsublimecollection
Summary: The year is 2038. The United States is in full on civil war. Humans are fighting with the androids of Project Scorpion, colloquially named "blue-bloods". When Félix Lengyel, an android, is executed for suspected treason by the human-ruled government, the androids rioted and protested in the streets. Now, the androids claimed land and subsequent independence from the United States, naming their territory Bahamia. When London "Jinkx" Mizuki, a human from Bahamia, travels to the United States, she notices a shocking change from the wasteland of Bahamia. Her and an unlikely group of humans try to stop the divided future of the two lands.





	Project Scorpion: The Golden Days

**Author's Note:**

> I literally came up with this at the car dealership hours ago. Also, it's completely unbeta-ed.

There's a stark difference from a Project Scorpion android and a human. The androids have bright blue eyes, platinum blonde hair with a red streak and their signature blue blood, which is where the derogatory term "blue-blood" originates. London Mizuki was familiar with the distinct separations because she's seen them for 24 years. She was one of the only humans from the country of Bahamia, the android-dominate pieces of land bought by androids from their arch-nemesis, the United States. Now, London was sitting in a immigration center in Manhattan, New York, the United States' capital.

It had been 20 years to the day. The United States executed Félix Lengyel, a Project Scorpion-made android accused of treason, in the capital city of New York on June 19, 2018. London's 4th birthday. Everyone, human and android in the city and everyone in America was made to watch the execution in a scare tactic used by the government to intimidate anyone thinking of treason, especially the despised androids.

"This is for all the people wanting to commit crimes. It doesn't pretty." The executioner yelled. Félix was sitting down, tears filling his eyes. "Now, boy, step up and face your fate. You did this to yourself." There was an eternal quiet. A cold breeze flew through the amphitheater. A lone baby cried, catching the attention of the executioner. "Her! Get her out!" The police escorts forced her to leave the execution.

The executioner pushed Félix into the guillotine. After, he stated, "Any last words?" "No." At the swift answer, the executioner let go of the rope holding the blade. The sharp blade went straight through his neck, killing him instantly. Cobalt blood splattered over the front row of spectators. His "mother", Mrs. Lengyel, sobbed. London could feel her pain.

The memory fills London's mind. "All of this," she thought, "for a stupid android."

"Ma'am." A loud voice boomed. It was from a woman. She had dark blue, nearly black hair, with brown eyes and an olive complexion, similar to London's. "What is your name?" "Oh, London Hana Mizuki." London apparently forgot that she was a immigrant. "Where are you from?" "Bahamia." The lady's eyes widened. "You? From Bahamia?" "Yes. I'm a human from Bahamia." 

"Alright. Welcome to the United States."


End file.
